1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a retainer and clip for a bezel in a vehicular bumper, and more particular relates to a retainer and clip for a bezel in a vehicular bumper capable of securing a bumper wire harness to a bezel.
2. Background Art
A vehicular bumper typically contains a wire harness, which is necessary to electrically connect components of the bumper to the vehicle main body. The wire harness may contain wires for numerous different applications, including impact sensors and distance sensors. Such sensors are often added to an existing vehicle after market, or incorporated when manufacturing the vehicle. In either case, the sensors are attached to the bumper and the wires from the sensors are integrated into the wire harness.